A power planer having an electric motor as a drive source is known for surface finishing and adjustment in dimension of a woody workpiece. For the surface finishing, discharge of machining swarf or cutting chip is important. In case of insufficient discharge, cutting chip may abut on the workpiece to damage to a surface of the workpiece. Thus, surface finishing may be degraded.
In order to overcome this problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-023354 discloses a power planer provided with an discharge mechanism for discharging swarf. The disclosed power planer includes a fan provided coaxially with an electric motor generating air stream for discharging the swarf.